


What's Up, Doc?

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, Insomnia, Platonic Female/Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Dr. Chakwas can't sleep. Luckily, Shepard is there to help.Pairing: Female Shepard & Karin Chakwas (platonic)Prompt: Character B can't sleep





	What's Up, Doc?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux.
> 
> Cameo by Jack.

Karin yawned, but even the technical journal she had selected did nothing for her insomnia. She stretched, feeling her vertebrae creak as she did.

Leaning back in her chair, she spotted a flash of light from the galley through the medbay window. A flash of light and a familiar face. “Commander? Can’t you sleep either?” she asked, stepping out to join Shepard.

“Mm,” Shepard began, settling in with the last slice of pie. “I’m actually trying something different, with EDI’s help. Apparently, if you don’t use artificial light, your body naturally sleeps for maybe four hours, then you wake up for an hour feeling really good, then you go back to bed for another four hours.”

“So you’ve been modulating the Normandy's lighting frequencies and schedules to more closely mirror a standard Sol day?” Chakwas intuited. Shepard flashed an appreciative grin. 

“Anyway, it’s supposed to be really good for getting some work done, reading... Other pursuits…” 

“Other pursuits including Garrus Vakarian?” the doctor asked dryly.

Jane coughed and turned the color of her hair, then bulled ahead through any awkward silence. “So, what’s your excuse? Nervous about joining Cerberus? Concerned about the Collectors?” She punctuated her questions with flicks of her fork, sending bits of pie flying from the tines.

“No, I just can’t sleep.” Karin sighed. “It seems very silly, but, there it is.”

“Huh.” Shepard paused to mop up the pie crumbs. “Don’t suppose you have any sleeping aids in there?” She nodded toward the medbay.

“Oh, plenty--I just don’t think it’s safe to self-medicate.”

“Glad one of us is a responsible adult.” Shepard stood and put the empty pie tray in the sink and moved over to the stove.

Chakwas snorted. “I think we have very different definitions of responsibility, Commander.”

Before Shepard could argue, the door to Miranda’s office opened. Jack scowled at them. “Neither of you say anything,” she hissed. “Not a fucking word.” Then she stalked off as menacingly as she could in a black tank top and panties. 

Karin, whose self-preservation instinct was still wide-awake, waited for the lift doors to close behind Jack before bursting out laughing. “Those two, together - My goodness!” She laughed herself out, wiping a tear from her cheek.

When she regained her senses, there was a steaming mug before her. “Peppermint,” Shepard explained. “Soothing. Figured you could use it. You might try talking to Kelly, too.”

“She seems like the type to have a few tricks up her sleeve,” Chakwas agreed.

“Oh.” Shepard flushed again. “I just meant that she seems able to get a night’s sleep despite all that energy.” Her smile turned toothy and wicked. “Maybe that’s what you need--an energetic young thing to tire you out.”

Karin snorted with laughter. “You’re just lucky I wasn’t drinking, or I’d have scalded you with my tea. Which is delicious, thank you.”

“Alright, if not that…” Shepard rubbed her jaw. “How about I tell you a story?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

Shepard shrugged. “What are friends for?”

***

The next thing Karin Chakwas remembered, she was stiff but well-rested, hunched over the mess table. It was still quiet. She opened one dark green eye to see the mess hall full of Cerberus personnel, silently eating breakfast. In front of her was a placard. Straightening with a groan, she took the card and read it. _Do NOT disturb. - Cmdr. Shepard._

Chakwas beamed. What are friends for, indeed?


End file.
